My Midsummer Dream
by hunnybunny4ever
Summary: This is a play is about a girl named Savannah whose life isnt going very well at the moment until she meets a new boy at her school called Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

My midsummer dream.

"Daddy wake up please, daddy!" I screamed with tears streaming down my rosy cheek.

" Savannah step back!" Mother yelled as she shoved me away, forcing me to get help.

I never saw him again. I was only five when my father died and one year later I was up for adoption.

The family that adopted me wasn't the best family. Seven years later I was twelve years old and you would probably say that I wasn't the happiest child in the world. Right now I am hated and neglected by my parents, school, neighbourhood and practically the whole world. It's not the best life, but hey it is a life, I think.

One day at school there was a surprise. A new boy in our class and his name was Tyler. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, wore jeans that reached just above his ankle, pure white joggers with a blue cross on the front and a black shirt with a white dragon running down the side.

It was weird because he kept sitting next to me and staring at me in class. At recess I saw him sitting alone at a bench like I was, I guess you could say that we had something in common.

I kept thinking if I should sit next to him, I finally built up the nerve and started walking up to him. As I was walking I saw kala in the corner of my eye quickly run up to him and sit next to him.

Kala is the pretty (pretty stuck up) popular rich girl who **always gets her way! ** I froze there not being able to say a word; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

She always has to ruin my life (not that my life was already ruined).

I started to walk back when suddenly I felt a faint tap on my right shoulder, I turned around and there he was smiling at me with pearl like teeth that sparkled in the light and pinkish/ reddish lips.

"Hi my name is Tyler, what's yours?" He said with the loveliest voice in the world that seemed to replay over and over again.

"Umm hi Tyler my name is savannah" I replied trying to get the words out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Midsummer Dream

The next day when I got off the bus there Tyler was standing the front of the school waiting for me. I tried to hide my face hoping that he wouldn't see me and hopi9ng that he wouldn't come up to me and start talking.

I admit he was kind of cute but he was weird, the way he just stares at me, it look like if someone was about to shoot a bullet at me he would jump in front just to save my life.

I could see in the corner of my eye Tyler start walking up to me.

"Hey, its Savannah right?" Tyler said, still with the most wonderful voice.

"Uhh yeah, hi"

"Savannah is a really pretty name, did you know that it means Aphrodite, the goddess of love, its Greek"

"Uh, I didn't know that but did you that that was a really corny pick up line"

"Who says it was a pick up line?" Tyler mumbled

"Fine then you won't mind if we just stay friends?"

"Tyler? Tyler?"

"Sorry I got lost… in your eyes"

"Oh really!" I giggled

The bell rang for school to start

"Well I got to go, bye Tyler"

"Yeah me to bye, Savannah"

As I walked towards my locker I felt a nudge on my back , as I turned around I looked on the floor only to see pretty pink high heels, I knew it was Kala.

"Listen here Savannah, I saw Tyler first so stay away from him!" Kala screamed at me.

"Well for your information I don't even like Tyler in that way, he is just a friend "

"Huh, yeah right then why did I see you flirting with him this morning, you little liar!"

Kala came towards me and slapped me across the left cheek, as I was falling to the ground I saw Tyler running up to me.

"What did you do Kala!" Tyler yelled

"Oh don't act innocent with me, she had it coming"

"Why don't you just mind your own business!"

"Why don't you stop defending for you little sweetheart Tyler"

Tyler carried me into sick bay and didn't leave my side until I woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Kala slapped you across the face and you fell to the ground and bumped your head pretty hard"

'Oh no, my parents are going to find out!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Umm about half an hour, she slapped you pretty hard"

When I got home I tried to hide my cheek so mum couldn't see, I ran upstairs as fast as I could and looked in the mirror. I saw a big red patch on the side of my left cheek, it was very noticeable.

I snuck into mum's room and took some of her foundation, I tried to cover it up as much as I could but it hurt when I touched it.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-My Midsummer Dream

_Ok so just to recap- Tyler is a new boy at school and like is madly in love with Savannah but she just wants to be friends (secretly she likes him as well but why would she tell him that, I mean I wouldn't hint lol riva-dancer777) anyway kala is madly in love with Tyler as well but when she sees savannah flirting with Tyler things get a bit messy!_

"Savannah get down here right now! Its dinner time" yelled savannahs mum in a harsh voice

Savannah quickly finished putting on the foundation and raced down stairs. Trying to hide her face as hard as possible she sits down and starts eating.

"I got a call from your school today savannah and they said you got into a fight, is this true?"

Savannah didn't say anything, for she was scared to.

"Savannah you little witch! Answer me" her mum screamed

"I….I"

Savannahs mum was furious and got off the table and slapped savannah across the face. Savannah fell to the ground in tears and too scared to get up.

Savannahs mum dragged savannah up by the collar and was about to slap her again when she noticed that savannah was wearing her foundation.

"Have you been snooping around in my bedroom" her mum asked

"I…I" Savannah struggled getting the words out of her mouth.

Savannahs mum was furious and punched Savannah. She layed there in tears with a sore eye and cheek.

"That will teach you to still from your mother!"

Savannah got up.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Savannah screamed.

Savannahs mum looked at her and dragged savannah up into her room and locked her there.

Savannah layed on her bed, her face covered in tears and her self-esteem very low.

Savannah layed on her bed trying to think of ways she could escape from this dreaded place.

The next morning Savannah didn't get out of bed. Her mother stormed in her room and screamed at her, Savannah didn't move at all. Her mother's voice softened a bit.

"Savannah, are…. Are you alright?"

Savannahs mother dropped to the floor and burst out in tears. Savannahs father rushed in.

"What's going on?"

It didn't take long for her father to realise.

"What….. What happened?"

Her father put his arm around her mother trying to comfort her.

"I will call the hospital" her father said trying to hold back the tears.

**So what will happen to Savannah will she die? What will Tyler do? Find out in chapter 4 and please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My Midsummer Dream

"Mr and Mrs Malcolm?" the doctor asked

"Yes that's us"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is your daughter is alright but the bad news is that she has a crucial head injury and mad have a risk of dying if we don't treat her fast."

"Thankyou doc, may we see her?"

"Yep sure go right in"

Savannahs parents walked into room to see their daughter lying on the bed with a purple and black bruise round her eye.

"It's my fault" her mother said

"I didn't mean to"

"Mum, Dad?" Savannah whispered

"We're here savannah"

Savannah lied on the bed trying to keep her eyes open. Her heart rate was getting slower and slower.

"Savannah, Savannah, doctor come quick please!"

Meanwhile why Tyler was still at school.

"Hey Tyler where's your sweetheart?"

"Go away Kala im not in the mood!"

"Oh come on, you know you love and you want to go out with me"

"No I don't I like Savannah not you so just leave it at that!"

"Ohhhh feisty, I like that"

Kala grabbed Tyler by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Tyler tried to resist.

"Kala get off me!"

"Oh what's wrong, you afraid your girlfriends gonna find out"

"Just leave me alone Kala!"

"Or what!"

"…"

"Hmmm that's what I thought!"

Kala walked away and left Tyler standing at the lockers.

When Tyler got home he tried to call savannahs home number, but no one ws answering. Tyler then rang the school to see if they had heard anything.

"Yeah hello, do you know where Savannah is today?"

"Oh yeah her parents rang this morning, apparently she is in hospital"

Tyler dropped the phone; tears started streaming down his cold cheek. The phone was still going.

"Hello, Hello?"

Tyler quickly ran to the hospital.

"Yeah hi, I'm looking for Savannah Malcolm?"

"Oh yeah dull she is right around the corner, third door on your right"

"Thankyou"

Tyler quickly raced around the corner to see Savannahs parents waiting at the front of the room.

"Is Savannah in here?"

"Yeah go right in"

Tyler walked in slowly so he wouldn't startle her.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Savannah, I'm so glad to see your awake!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-My Midsummer Dream

"Tyler…. I….Why did you come here?" Savannah asked in a hush, breathy tone.

"I had to see if you were alright, your parents told me what happened"

"How come you never told me you were adopted?"

"I was scared…I didn't want to tell anyone, and besides I didn't think you would have wanted to go out with me if you knew I was adopted"

"I…I'm not that harsh, you like me, but you said that you just wanted to stay friends"

"I know but I was scared to tell you that I liked you"

"Well you don't have to be scared because I like you to"

Tyler walked over to where Savannah was lying, took her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I better go, you need to rest, and I hope you get better"

Tyler walked out of the room and Savannah lightly closed her eyes. The doctor walked out of the room.

"She is going to be ok, you can take her home tomorrow morning" the doctor said

"Oh thank god, she alright!"

The next day when Savannah woke up she was back in her room again, she thought that her going to hospital was all just a dream but it wasn't, she still had a massive bruise over her eye.

"Savannah darling, it's time for breakfast" her mother yelled out in a calm voice.

Savannah didn't know who it was yelling out at her but she was positive that couldn't have been her mother.

Savannah walked down stairs only to find that there her mother was standing at the table with a big smile on her face to see that Savannah was alright.

''I made you breakfast Savannah"

"Umm thankyou mum"

Savannah didn't know what to say over all these years her mother had never treated her like this, like normal.

"What's wrong Savannah?" her mother asked

"Uhh nothing, I'm fine"

"That boy Tyler, Well I think it's kind of sweet how he came down to the hospital just to see if you were ok"

"Yeah well it is sweet"

"Well I think you should go out with him"

"Really, thanks mum!"

Savannah rushed over to where her mum was standing and gave her a big hug. She then rushed out the door and ran to school to see Tyler.

When Savannah walked in through the school gates she saw Tyler standing there waiting for her. Savannah ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So I guess this means we are class with going out" Tyler said

"I guess we are"

Savannah and Tyler walked into their first class together with Tyler's arm hanging around Savannahs left shoulder.

Savannah looked over to where Kala was sitting and smiled at her. Kala just kept staring at Savannah and giving her the evil eye.

The bell rang for lunch and all the students rushed out of the classroom. Tyler and Savannah sat at a table together.

Savannah could see Kala coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"You…..You little B****!" Kala screamed at Savannah

"No one likes you here, it's no wonder you mother gave you up!" Kala said


End file.
